1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a biochip, a biosensor and an inspection system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a biochip, a biosensor and an inspection system which can realize a micro device that is light, thin, short and compact in size, as well as high in performance and low in cost.
2. Related Art
Various methods are developed to inspect biologically-relevant materials such as DNA and protein to diagnose illness, detect individual difference in drug metabolism, and monitoring food, environment and the like.
For example, a gene detection chip comprising a pin electrode (refer to a first example of related art) and a protein analysis chip capable of detecting electrical signals (refer to a second example of related art) have been proposed.
Also, a manufacturing method of a biosensor providing an enzyme immobilized film by forming and immobilizing an enzyme film so as to deposit a polymer solution including a predetermined enzyme ejected from a nozzle to a surface of a predetermined sensor portion has been proposed (refer to a third example of related art).Further, a manufacturing method of a sensor device forming high-density microelectrodes by printing a thin-film material solution on a microelectrode surface in microdots from an ink-jet nozzle has been proposed (refer to a forth example of related art).
JP-A-2001-242135 is the first example of related art.
JP-A-2004-20238 is the second example of related art.
JP-A-S61-245051 is the third example of related art.
JP-A-2000-33712 is the forth example of related art.
However, although various analysis chips and biosensors have been proposed as above, a micro device which can realize a high performance detection and inspection, light, thin, short and compact in size, and also low in cost was not proposed.